The present invention relates to a wheel construction including a locking device.
Wheel constructions, such as castor wheels and the like, including a locking and unlocking device for unlocking the wheel rotary movement, which device usually comprises a pedal lever operating on the wheel by different interference or friction means, are already known.
The above braked wheels have a number of applications and the need of making reliable and economic wheels is constantly increasing.